


The Intruder (Mamma And Little Daughter Get Creampie And Snuff)

by orphan_account



Category: Child - Fandom, Fetish - Fandom, Snuff - Fandom, Taboo - Fandom, Young - Fandom, rape - Fandom
Genre: About to Die, Anal Sex, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Creampie, Crying, Dark, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Death, Filming, Forbidden, Forced, Fucked Up, Gag, Hair-pulling, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Innocence, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Mommy is a whore, Morbid, Multiple creampie, Murder, Murder Kink, Nasty, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raping Mamma and daughter, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scarf Kink, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Stranger Sex, Strangulation, Struggle, Taboo, Torture, Twisted, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Virginity, Virginity Kink, child forced to watch, child rapist, choke, filled with come, golden showers, grotesque, hogtied, intruder, killed while being raped, making a snuff, making a snuff movie, mother and daughter raped, pissing, raped family, ridden to death, scared, tied up, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Intruder has been at his trade for a long time, finding young women willing to sell their bodies for cash, and he plays with them for his own amusement. His latest toys are a young mother and her little girl. He ties them up and introduces them to the art of strangulation, rape and death. Recording it all for his pleasure later on.... Dark themes. Read tags.





	The Intruder (Mamma And Little Daughter Get Creampie And Snuff)

Nothing fucking matters.

You think I’m kidding? Well, you’ll find out soon enough. You live your entire fucking life in a box, doing the shit everybody wants you to do, going to work and slaving away in some office so some sorry fuck can afford another yacht or an upgrade in trophy pussy. Get married to some starry eyed bitch and then you two grow to hate each other until one day you wake up and it takes every ounce of will you have not to shove a pillow over your face and take your chances with the law. Then one day you wake up and you're just sitting on a bench with a bunch of other old fucks talking about the good old days and planning what fishing spot you’re gonna hit next. Bullshit. All of it. Not worth a damn for anything.

Nope. Not for me.

I’m gonna go out and have a little fun before I die.

I ignore the muffled grunts coming from the living room floor as I turn on the little radio I brought with me to the woman’s apartment I was in. The Oak Ridge Boy's Elvira starts to fill the room with its light, playful notes. Ah, those were the days. Back when women actually knew how to cook and act right and keep the house clean. These days they seemed to think fucking and sucking every Tom, Dick and Harry was some kind of badge of womanhood.

Stupid sluts.

I turned to look at the naked bodies of the mother and child I had hogtied about an hour or so before. They were laying on their bellies about five feet or so apart, a pillow propped up under them so that their asses were thrust up into the air. The woman was a stunning creature, all long legs and the most beautiful, pert breasts jiggling against the floor. Her hair was frosted and looked like she spent quite a lot of money looking like she had money, even though, by the looks of the shabby apartment, she was barely making ends meet. I had met her online, and she had promised me the time of my life for some cold hard cash. She had been a secretive, cagey thing, but procuring her address had not been difficult.

My eyes traveled over to the little girl.

She must have been about eight or so. Oh, not exactly my age of interest, but I had decided early on to try a little bit of everything before I went out. She reminded me a little of my own niece, all long curly brown hair and freckles. Right now, her eyes were huge orbs, filling with tears and staring at her mother for some kind of approval. Her tiny flat butt wiggled back and forth as she struggled to free herself from the tight cords that bound her. The large ball gag in her mouth was identical to her mother’s, but I could tell the size of it in the tiny mouth pained her. The realization made me smile. I liked my playthings to know who was in control.

Pleased with the radio station, I moved around to the video camera set up on a tripod in the corner of the room. I had dragged things out long enough. It was time to get started.

“Life is a circle. You live. You rot. You see everything you love grow old and die. Really, you should be thanking me. It’s all a meaningless shit fest. I’m just making the road a little less messy for ya.” I let my words sink over them, a dark net they couldn’t feel or understand yet. They were just young, glorified animals, after all. All Starbucks and People magazine and make-up and mall shopping. What did they know about the darker side of life, what it felt like waking up in the middle of the night screaming, putting the cock end of a gun deep into the backs of their mouths?

The mother gives a muffled scream beneath the gag as I get down on my knees in between her legs. She knows what’s coming, of course, I can see her eyes gazing into her daughter’s, pleading with her to look away as I take my hard cock in my hands and brush it against her pussy lips. God. I’m getting so fucking hard looking down at that plump, round ass and the look of fear in the girl’s face. So perfect.

“You wanna see me fuck the shit outta your mamma's whore pussy,” I ask her.

The little girl just stares at me with those giant, scared eyes. Doe eyes.

I grab the mother’s hair and pull on it, hard, as I go balls deep in that sweet cunt. I make several deep, long thrusts, enjoying just how much cock this young gal can take. I’m a big old boy, a solid ten inches, and she can take it all the way down to my balls with no problems. I wonder if her daughter has got a long pussy and I resist the urge to just leave Mamma whore alone for a bit and find out. Plenty of time for that later. Mommy has my full attention at the moment, my cock loving every inch of her muscled up, velvety soft twat. No doubt she was one of those ladies who thought doing kegels would please a man. Well, in this instance, she was right.

‘Yes, fuck that shit you stupid bitch,” I hollered, slamming her head into the carpet over and over again. Her choked off cries and the soft thump of her head hitting the floor was a nice counterpoint to her daughter’s whines and the sound of Santana's Back Magic Woman playing in the background. I felt my orgasm building in my balls and cock, the urge to fill the woman up with come mingled with my desire to draw this out for a little while longer. I knew that the two lived alone and I had all the time in the world.

“I bet you take it in the ass, too, nasty slut. I bet you just love it, don’t you,” I growled, only giving her a moment to squeal in terror before I plunged my cock into her butthole. Mmmm. That felt damn good, too. Bitch had some good holes for sure. Might have really been worth the dough for a man who was willing to pay for it.

The little girl’s eyes never left mine as I went from pussy to asshole, my fingers locked tight in her mother's hair. A trauma is a lot like a birth, it has its own personality, its own way of living in the world. If the child grew up, no doubt she would become a drug addicted whore like her mother, just trying to forget the past with every needle and cock she can find. Sluts are, by nature, boring garbage, but sometimes I do find their simplicity refreshing.

Feeling that things had reached the point of no return at this point, I take the long red scarf out of my pocket and hold it up to the light. The child stares at it, silent. She knows something horrible is about to occur. Children are more perceptive than people realize. Her mother has not even noticed the change in the atmosphere in the room. The darkening of shadows and the encroaching coldness, as if the very walls are holding their breath in horror. She is too busy moving side to side on the carpet beneath me, trying to evade the sensation of my balls smacking against her cunt.

“Say goodbye to Mamma,” I tell her, wrapping the scarf as tightly as I can around her mother’s throat.

Strangulation is a lot more effort than you might think. People go through stages. The first is shock. Some will stay very still for a few moments, as if too stunned by the sudden lack of air to even move. And some will fight like total maniacs, flailing around like berserker, clawing and trying to do anything they can to get even one gulp of air.

Mamma turned out to be a fighter. And I was glad I had done some good knot work on her as she struggled to get out of her ropes. I continued to pile drive her as she fights her way through being killed, the mingled sensations of getting her pussy banged and not being able to breath adding to her fear and panic. Every once in awhile she would look at her daughter and then quickly look away. I groaned, pulling harder on the scarf. As hard as I could.

“That’s it. That’s it. Die you fucking whore. Be a good girl and just give it up. Give it up.”

I’ve been doing this long enough that I knew when the slut was going to give up the ghost and expire, so I made sure the last thing she ever felt in life was the sensation of me filling her pussy full of my come.

“Oh, good bitch. Good fucking bitch,” I cooed, patting her on the head as I pulled my cock out of her dead pussy. A giant glob of white goo fell out and onto the carpet. For a moment, I imagined some medical examiner digging for gold up in there and swiping that battered up cervix. Too bad for him that he wasn’t the one having all the fun putting it up there.

Poor bastard.

It wasn’t long before I was hard again.

Well, time to get on with this.

I crawled around and got between the child’s legs. I had never seen a little girl’s pussy up close. Hairless, smooth, looked tiny as fuck. I spit on my hand and rubbed it on my growing erection. No need to make this harder on the girl than it had to be. This was my routine, after all. Meet up with some whore from offline, have a little fun. The girl was just collateral damage and maybe a tad of me sowing my own wild oats.

“Just relax,” I tell her, pushing my cock against the tight little lips.

She squealed,her little body shaking in some sort of fit.

I pushed harder, struggling to break the tough bit of tissue trying to protect her virgin cunt. It took quite a bit of pushing to get the mushroom shaped tip into the girl’s vagina. Fuck, it was tight as hell. As tight as a closed fist around my member. Never felt anything like it. It wasn’t quite like ass or mouth, but some kind of odd combination of the two. The short, tight tunnel squeezed and sucked on my cock in a way that made my whole body shake with ecstasy. I suddenly understood why some men would risk going to jail to be able to bust their nut into a young cunt like this. It was by far the best pussy I have ever had in my life.

All too soon, I knew it was time to bring out the scarf.

“Time to be with Mamma, baby,” I tell her, wrapping the soft fabric around her little throat. “Make me come like a good girl and this will go quick.”

The child did not disappoint. She fought me so hard it felt very much like she has wantonly fucking my cock for all she was worth. I groaned and found myself more lost in the passion of fucking and killing her than I had ever been with any of my others. We moved as one being together, cock and pussy and balls and ass moving in a perfect rhyme. The music all around us. In us. Until we were the music. Her and I. My hands tightened around the scarf.

Harder. Harder.

YEEEEEESSSSSS

When I knew things were about over for her, I throw my head back and let loose with stream after stream of come in her broken in pussy. She is so far gone all she can do is sag to the floor, the feeling of being full to the brim with come the last thing she knows as her heart stops beating.

I get to my feet, enjoying the sight of my work as I make my way to the kitchen to grab a coke from the fridge.

A short while later I emptied the contents of my bladder all over the dead mother and child.

Gotta give the forensics boys something to do, after all.


End file.
